Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub, at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub, and a door for opening and closing the tub. Dishwashers can also include a decorative panel or cover for the door. Installation of the decorative panel can involve re-positioning the panel with respect to the door after an initial placement, including re-positioning to correct for an initial misalignment. It can be beneficial to simplify the positioning process for the decorative panel.